Gaelic In Death
Gaelic In Death - Irish Gaelic Quotes from the "In Death" Series ;A Ghrá :Pronounced - ah HRAW :Meaning - My Love :First Appears in Rapture in Death :Other mentionsSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 54 :Audio - A Ghrá pronunciation from Forvo.com ;Aingeal :Pronounced - ANG-uhl :Meaning - Angel :First Appears in Portrait in Death :Audio - Aingeal pronunciation from Forvo.com ;An Didean :Pronounced - An DEE-dahn (An JEE-jahn in some parts of Ireland) :Meaning - The Sancuary :First Appears in Concealed in Death :Other mentionsGolden in Death :Audio - pronunciation from Forvo.com ;Comhar :Pronounced - Koh-ar :Meaning - Mutual assistance or teamwork :First Appears in Indulgence in Death, pg. 5, when Roarke and Eve are driving through Ireland. ;Conas tá; tú? :Pronounced - Koh-nas tAH too :Meaning - How are you :First Appears in Portrait in Death, pg. 102, when Roarke first meets Moira O'Bannion :Audio - Conas tá; tú pronunciation from Forvo.com ;Dia dhuit (Dia duit - GEEah ditch in some areas of Ireland) :Pronounced - GEEah gwich or DEEah huit :Meaning - Hello (literally: God to you) :First Appears in Portrait in Death, pg. 102, when Roarke first meets Moira O'Bannion :Audio - Dia dhuit pronunciation from Forvo.com ;Dóchas :Pronounced - DOH-khass :Meaning - Hope :Audio - Dóchas Pronounciation from Forvo.com ;Fáilte :Pronounced - FWAL-cha :Meaning - Welcome :First Appears in Creation in Death, pg. 63. as a company owned by Roarke that manufactures bed linens (Fáilte) :Audio - Fáilte Pronounciation from Forvo.com ;Fáilte abhaile :Pronounced - FWAL-cha a-WAL-ya :Meaning - Welcome home :First Appears in Indulgence in Death, pg. 6. Roarke's Aunt Sinead says it to Roarke and Eve when they arrive at the Lannigan's house in Ireland. :Audio - Fáilte Pronounciation from Forvo.com abhaile Pronounciation from Forvo.com ;Feisigh do thoin fein! :Pronounced - FESH-ee duh hohn hayn :Loosely translated (by Roarke) - Fuck yourself in your own Ass! :First appears in Survivor in Death pg. 273 ;Garda :Pronounced - GARduh :Meaning - Police :Audio - Garda Pronounciation from Forvo.com ;Liomsa :Pronounced - LUHM-suh :Meaning - Mine :First Appears in Rapture in Death :Audio - Liomsa Pronounciation from Forvo.com ;Maith, go raibh maith agat :Pronounced - mah, go rov mah agat :Meaning - Good, thank you :First Appears in Portrait in Death, pg. 102, when Roarke first meets Moira O'Bannion :Audio - go raibh maith agat pronunciation from Forvo.com (NOTE: first "Maith" in that sentance is pronounced the same as the "maith" in "go raibh maith agat" ;Sláinte :Pronounced - SLAWN-cha :Meaning - Health (used as a toast when drinking) :First Appears in Immortal in Death :Audio - Sláinte Pronunciation from Forvo.com ;Tá bron orm :Pronounced - thaw brone or-um :Meaning - I'm Sorry :First Appears in Memory in Death pg. 57 :Audio - Tá bron orm Pronunciation from Forvo.com ;Tá cion agam ort :Pronounced - thaw kiuhn ag-gum ort :Meaning - I Love You (literally: I have affection for you) :First Appears in Born in Death :Audio - Tá cion agam ort Pronunciation from Forvo.com References Category:In Death Series